disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Molt
Molt is the secondary antagonist of Disney•Pixar's 1998 film, A Bug's Life. He is Hopper's younger brother and member of the grasshoppers. Personality Molt is Hopper's younger brother and the self-proclaimed Vice President of the grasshopper gang - although nobody believes that but him. Fat, gullible, and loud-mouthed, but essentially good-hearted and honest, Molt got his name due to the fact that his chitlin armor molts off in flakes. He regularly infuriates Hopper to the point that Hopper told Molt early in the film that if he hadn't promised their Mother on her deathbed that he wouldn't kill Molt, he would kill him. Molt often tries to be scary, but he's never taken seriously, partly because he is so submissive to the genuinely terrifying Hopper. Appearances ''A Bug's Life When the grasshoppers first invade Ant Island, Molt interrupts Hopper's threatening speech to Atta, loudly telling everybody about a bluejay that once nearly ate Hopper. Infuriated, Hopper memorably tells Molt that if their mother hadn't made him promise never to kill Molt, he would kill him. He then forbids Molt to talk for the remainder of their visit and vents his rage by decking another grasshopper. Shortly afterward, the grasshoppers leave. Later back at the grasshopper headquarters, Molt's "friends" Axel and Loco tell him that it's pointless going back to Ant Island. When Molt agrees, they convince him to put the idea to Hopper as his own, in the hope that if Hopper doesn't like it, then at least Molt will be the one who gets into trouble. When the idea infuriates Hopper, Molt frantically admits it wasn't his idea, and that Axel and Loco suggested it. Realizing there is dissent in his gang, Hopper kills Axel and Loco to point out the possible danger of the ants before heading with the rest of the gang back to Ant Island. Near the end of the film, Molt is seen eating, enjoying and encouraging the circus. As Thumper is beating up Flik because he was responsible for the model bird, Molt is horrified, unlike the other grasshoppers. When the ants charge at the grasshoppers, Molt sheds his peeling skin all at once in fright at the mass of ants, charging at his fellow grasshoppers, but rather than fleeing the island and abandoning Hopper like the others, he runs and hides in the grass. Molt survives the ants' rebellion, and in the end, he joins P.T. Flea's circus as a strongman, with a new nickname: "Tiny." When he climbs into the circus wagon, Molt expresses his thankfulness towards Flik for giving him a fresh start, until Manny and Gypsy close the wagon with Molt saying, "Shutting up," one last time. Trivia *Molt was created for the film to provide some comic relief out of the more uncomfortable moments with Hopper, but it was decided to make him Hopper's brother when it was realized that Hopper would never allow somebody as witless and annoying as Molt to stay with the gang otherwise. *In one blooper, during the credits of the film, when Hopper gains closer on him, Molt accidentally backs into the camera and messes up the crew's equipment. Additional bloopers show Molt acting foolishly when Hopper shakes him angrily. *Despite Molt being Hopper's younger brother, Richard Kind (Molt's voice actor) is actually three years older than Kevin Spacey (who voiced Hopper). Gallery molt(3).jpg molt-concept-art.jpg|concept art of Molt molt(2).gif bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1422.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg|"This blue jay--he has him halfway down his throat. And Hopper's kickin' and screamin' okay..." hopper_molt.jpg|Hopper threatening Molt. 1998-1001-3.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|"Why go back to Ant Island at all? I mean, you don't even like grain." bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6456.jpg|"You're right! I didn't think it was such good idea myself!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6463.jpg|"Actually, it wasn't even my idea! It was Axel and Loco's!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6470.jpg|"They talked fancy to me! I GOT CONFUSED!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg|"He's quite the motivational speaker, isn't he?" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7645.jpg|"Do what he says! You don't wanna make him mad! Believe me!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8585.jpg|"The circus! The circus! I love the circus!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg|Even Molt cringes as Thumper mercilessly beats Flik up. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9525.jpg|"Uh, Hopper? I hate to interrupt, but, um..." bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|"Oh, this was such a bad idea!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9589.jpg|Molt leaps out of his skin--''literally! bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10161.jpg|"I just wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, 'cause it's an honor to work with creative giants such as yourself!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|"Shutting up." it:Mollo pt-br:Molt Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Grasshoppers and crickets Category:Siblings Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Pixar villains